Military Jacket
by i-heart-pluto
Summary: AU Lily Evans was the school tough girl. Anybody messed with her, they got trouble. But nobody expected that it was all about to crumble and fall. That things she didn't want anyone to know were about to be revealed... Rated for language and stuff.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If I owned the world of Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing it up on fanfiction, would I, so don't sue me!

**Full Summary**

Everybody thought that Lily Evans was happy. Slightly odd, but happy. But no-one knew that it was all a mask. And behind that mask her life was crumbling. Right in front of everyone's eyes Lily Evans, hardcore punk, rebel and tomboy's life was falling apart.

A/N If this has any resemblance whatsoever to another fic it's by pure coincidence and as they say, great minds think alike. Flames are **NOT** welcome and anyone that sends them will be snickered at. Constructive criticism is welcome.

This first chapter is veeeerrrrrreeeeeeeyyyy fluffy and typical Lily and James friends in childhood one moves away yada yada yada. Also be warned that I wrote this chappy when I was about eight or nine so if it's bad blame it on the fact that I couldn't spell and didn't have much writing experience. If you think that it's good it was all my idea and I was a very smart eight/nine year old! (Tehehe)

**Military Jacket**

**Prologue**

"James Harold Potter, get your puny little butt down here right NOW! It's already 11:30! You have wasted an hour and a half getting ready!" Yelled a seven year old Lily Evans, James Potter's best friend. Lily Evans was a small redhead with green eyes like sparkling emeralds.

Sprinkled along the bridge of her nose like pepper were freckles and just below her chin was a tiny scar that looked a little bit like a lightening bolt. That particular day her shoulder-length dark red hair was pulled into a short ponytail.

She was wearing denim short-shorts, an emerald green t-shirt with a dark green military jacket that was about ten sizes too big. Lily didn't really care, after all, she was only seven!

On her feet she wore a pair of rainbow thongs. At that moment she was standing at the bottom of the staircase at James's house; he was still getting changed!

"So, you spent half an hour getting ready, there's not that much difference and do ya wanna go for a bike ride?" James asked as he emerged from his bedroom and walked down the stairs. James was tall for his age. He had hazel eyes and messy raven-black hair. His cherry red t-shirt that made him look like a clown's nose was already wrinkled although he had only been wearing it for a few seconds and there was a mark on his jeans that looked suspiciously like tomato sauce.

"Sure but let me go get my bike" replied Lily as she ran out of the house to get her bike. "Darling, please come and eat your breakfast" James's mother, Katharine hollered. "Ok Mum"

Just as James finished his breakfast, French toast and scrambled egg, the doorbell sounded. "I'll get it" yelled James. It was Lily with her bike, a new shiny green mountain bike. "Come on, lets go" she panted, tired from running all the way to James house. "Mum, we're going for a bike ride" "Okay dear, don't forget to wear you're helmet"

"Come on, last one to the river is a rotten egg!" shouted Lily

"Ha, I beat you, in your face! I'm better than Ja-ames, I'm better than Ja-ames!" sang Lily, cheering because she beat James. "Hey James, do you think we'll be friends forever?" asked Lily as she plaited a few strands of grass.

"Of course, we'll be friends forever, like I'd forget you, come on, I want to show you something". Silently he led her to a bush, carefully ducking in. "Come on, crawl through" she did so obligingly, but gasped when she saw what was behind it.

It was a beautiful garden, with a wonderful wooden swing, a sparkling clear pond with ducks and water lilies in it. Scattered all around the garden were lilies, of all different colours and types.

"How she you find this place" she asked subconsciously playing with a purple lily. "I found it when I was playing with my Frisbee" "ooohhhh" was all she said in reply, still awed by the beauty of the garden.

"Hey Lil, um, I'm moving" just after he spoke those 4 1/2 words it seemed as if Lily froze. "What do you mean by "I'm moving"?" she asked, still shocked. "Um, well, I'm moving to Camden Town, on the other side of London.

"WHAT, When?" "Um, tomorrow" "How could you! You know tomorrow is my birthday. So much for friends forever!" she yelled angrily then pushed him out of the way, running towards the exit. "No, Lily, wait please don't go" He started to cry. It was too late.

Lily was already out of the garden and running home. "I'll miss you…" he mumbled over and over again gradually falling asleep, not noticing the purple lily with a grass bracelet on it sitting at his feet…

At number fifty-one Blossom St, an eleven year-old girl by the name of Lily Evans awoke at the ending of a strange dream, forgetting what it was about, not knowing what was awaiting her the next morning…

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

What's happening next chapter:

An odd meeting (it's not what you think)

Letters

Songs by Greenday

A catastrophe

And to top it all of…

A rebel

The next chappy will be up and around 3 or 4 days. Until then, this is all but I promise that the next chappy will be waaaayyyyyy longer. If you have any advice or ideas just review. By the way the address that Lily lives at _does_ exist. I checked on a map of London. All of the addresses and places are real (except for the garden). Check if you'd like!

Marshmallow Fluff Bunny


	2. Like Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. If I did why would I be waiting to read the 6th Harry Potter book?

-------------------------------------------

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's a salt

Of the earth and she's dangerous

"_She's a rebel" Greenday_

**Like Lily**

Chapter Three

If there were two words to describe Lily Evans, they would be tomboy and rebel. She hadn't always been a rebel and a tomboy though. Even though she had always been interested in sport, you couldn't exactly call her a rebel.

It was weird, the way she went from a happy-go-lucky little girl dressed in pink to a sport obsessed tomboy dressed in green.

All people knew was that the real Lily Evans was still inside her somewhere. She changed when she was around seven, about the same time her friend James Potter moved away.

All of a sudden she threw herself into sport, and took up netball, ice skating, soccer, hockey, baseball, softball, diving, trampolining, ice hockey, karate, Tai Quan Do, basketball, rugby, fencing, archery, rock climbing, kickboxing and obviously skateboarding. She became a completely different person.

As an eleven year-old Lily hopped down the shiny oak stairs, she noticed that the room was oddly quiet.

Picking a piece of lint of her dark green military jacket decorated with some band badges, she saw a sparkling glint near the couch. She gasped as she realized what was behind the couch. There, lying dead was her mum.

Her thirty five year old red headed blue-eyed mum. The mum that always stuck by her through everything. Carefully she walked a couple metres past her mum where she found a butchers knife.

Lily's mum had had bipolar disease since as long as Lily could remember, and probably before that. One day she could be happy and like she was on drugs; the next she couldn't get out of bed and found the easiest things difficult. Around the time Lily was five her mum started getting suicidal thoughts and was admitted to a mental facility. Matt (Lily's dad) had to survive a year of Lily's "Where's Mummy, Daddy?" It as heartbreaking for him.

She was gone. Forever. "_I won't cry" _she thought, furiously blinking back the tears threatening to fall. She couldn't stand it. Quickly she grabbed her mobile and skateboard.

Running out the door one tear fell and slid down her cheek. Quickly pushing down her board she weaved her way down the street, avoiding random people on a morning walk.

Suddenly Lily couldn't hold it any more. The tears fell freely, obscuring her vision. It didn't matter. All that mattered was her and the board.

Biting her lip in concentration, Lily skated down the street towards the skate park. Just before the park Lily's board hit a rock. Crashing down on the hard concrete she felt the skin on her knee split.

"Ouch" she winced. That hurt. No one was around. "I guess I'm just gonna have to rough it" thought Lily. Painfully she straightened up her knee and stood up, grabbing her purple and green board at the same time. "It's not all that bad, just a scratch" commented Lily to herself, inspecting the wound that had blood gushing down her leg.

"Hey Lils" yelled Sirius Black, Lily's newly appointed best friend. "Wow, what the hell happened to your bloody knee?" asked Sirius, noticing the giant cut on Lily's knee. "It's just a scratch" replied Lily, brushing off the subject.

Sirius Black. Lily's best friend is well, kinda hard to explain. Let's start with the looks. His black shaggy hair was about earlobe length and his dark eyes are sort of like a puppy dogs. Considering he was only eleven, Sirius was pretty hot. But of course, Lily didn't noticed, she was too busy watching the football, or playing sport. He'd only just met Lily two weeks before when she'd moved to Chelsea, in South-Western London but they were already best friends. He loved sport, like Lily.

"C'mon Lils, lets go back to your house" coaxed Sirius. "Fine, fine" grumbled Lily. They dawdled back to Lily's house talking about sport and the stupid things that they'd done.

Lily reached the doorway and noticed a letter sitting on the doormat. As she bent over to pick it up she noticed the funny crest, made of wax, sealing the envelope.  
"$h!#, Lily you're a witch" exclaimed Sirius, sounding incredibly amazed. "God Siri, I'm not that bad" Lily replied, extremely annoyed that Sirius just called her _that_. "Erm Lily, I didn't mean it that way" Sirius tried to explain uncomfortably.

"As in, literally? Sirius, you know that witches don't exist. I haven't believed in them since I was four" Lily tried to explain calmly, exasperated at her obviously insane friend. "Seriously, they are real, trust me" he replied. Lily sighed and looked at him pitifully. "Prove it then".

There we go, another chappy. This story is starting to become more angsty than I originally thought and I've had to edit a lot of things. Hmmm… Mainly that scene where Lily finds her dead mum. I as originally going to have her dad die but I decided against it. Should I make her dad abusive or her sister or no one? Tell me in your review. Just remember that they won't be physically abusive, just mentally. Right now I'm thinking her sister or no one. Hmmm…

Thanks to all of my reviewers:

**Chelsea** Hey Chels thanks heaps!

**Millie** Hey Millz thanks for the review see you at school!

**HilaryJojo **Thanks.

**Cutieme012**

**Alaskan Chick**

**kels Yeah**, the things that happened in the dream did actually happen. It was basically a flashback/memory in dream form.

Cookies and rocky road for anyone that reviews.

Marshmallow Fluff Bunny

P.S the cookies and rocky road are all a bribe and figment of my imagination.


	3. Anger Management

An) Ok, I know that you people are probably wondering why I haven't been updating Military Jacket for a while. I have been dead tired and school has been bogging me down. I just got back from school camp two days ago and am _still_ trying to unpack and stuff. I haven't really been reading much L/J fanfiction lately and have started to read heaps of Holes and School of Rock fics.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock!

**Alaskan Chick**

**Rach** Thanks. I kinda wanted it to be that way for purposes later in the story…

**Emmy **Is Emmy your nickname? 'Cause I've got a friend with the nickname Emmy…lol. Her dad might not exactly be abusive… but work a lot and ignore her while Tunia is abusive to her… Thanks

**kels** Do you know that Kels is one of my nicknames? My name is Kelly so yah…lol that was random. You're welcome for answering.

**Katstring** Thanks

**Cutieme012**

**Animiegirl02**

**Hilaryjojo**

**Iluvanime17**

**Asdfjkl;'** How is it hard to follow. The first chapter is a dream and the second one begins with describing her changes, then has some stuff happen. kk?

Dedicated to my Beta & best friend, and Sophie, Cheeky, Snowflake and all the other horses and ponies at Bingletree, as well as Patty and the staff.

To the story! Giddy up Cheeky!( You will not understand this unless you are my sister or Loz)

0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0p0

Anger Management

"Please remind me again why I'm climbing all the way to the top of your roof so I can jump off it and fall to my death?" questioned Lily quickly getting annoyed while climbing the incredibly steep steps to the roof of Sirius' house.

"I've already told you, you will not die because you are a witch and then that will prove to you that you are one!"

Lily raised an eyebrow in response to this, wondering if her friend had accidentally inhaled sharpies…

Soon they arrived at the roof of Sirius' house and Sirius gave Lily an umbrella.

Annoyed she looked at the umbrella and slowly turned her head to glare at Sirius.

He quickly recognized this look as her I'm-about-to-explode-get-out-of-my-way-or-you-will-die look.

Internally he was smirking. His plan was going perfectly.

"Come on, just put up the umbrella already and jump!" exclaimed Sirius in fake exasperation.

And abruptly like a bomb, Lily exploded.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO FRICKIN' BELIEVE THAT I AM A STUPID WITCH LET ALONE EXPECT ME TO JUMP OF A ROOF WHEN I KNOW THAT I WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING A STUPID-"

Abruptly the angry girl was cut off as Sirius' face erupted in warts, boils and pimples.

Screeching bloody murder he grabbed his face and started muttering about how his perfect face was ruined.

With a mouth agape Lily stood shell-shocked staring at her best-friends face.

"D-did I do t-that?" she stuttered with a shocked face.

Sirius let go of his face, raised it and grinned at her.

"Yup"

And with that simple word Lily Marie Evans fainted.

0

Waving a hand over Lily's unconscious face Sirius groaned. She had passed out over an hour ago and was still unconscious.

Slowly she stirred and Sirius jumped up and started yelling happily.

"Shut up you stupid show-off" the red headed girl muttered angrily as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

Abruptly he came to a halt and turned around to stare at her.

"So do you believe me?"

"What do you think" came back the snappy reply.

Sirius just sort-of backed away with a scared look on his face.

"Bye" she simply stated and climbed down the stairs, out of the house and began heading down the road, not appearing to go anywhere.

And after a few more minutes she had disappeared into the setting sun.

o

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THE DIRTY MUDBLOOD GIRL THAT LIVES ON THIS STREET YOU DIRTY MUDBLOOD-LOVING SCUM!" thundered Sirius' mum as he scrambled up the stairs away from his mother to his room.

Relieved he sighed when he reached the sanctuary of his tiny room closed the door and lent against it.

In a daze he stayed in that position for ten minutes before he heard a knocking on his door. Slowly he took his weight off the door and opened it.

There stood Regulus, leaning on the doorway.

"Mother told me to tell you that we are moving houses. Pack your bag" he sneered.

Sirius scowled and slammed the door in his younger brother's face.

He trudged over to his trunk and began shoving random items of clothing and other assorted bits of junk into it.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old girl stood at the end of her driveway staring at the funny people walking into the house across the street._

_Every so-often a car drove past. As she was gazing around her eyes locked onto a boy that looked as if he didn't belong in the family, not by looks but because of something else that she couldn't place._

_Their eyes locked and she grinned. They held the gaze for a few seconds before his mother said something and he scowled, breaking her gaze._

_The boy scuffed his feet as he walked the the front door, but not before lifting his head and winking one eye._

_And that was the beginning of what was now about to end_

_End Flashback_

Sirius could feel the emotion building up behind his eyes. One of the only good things in his life, his best friend, was being snatched away from him in a millisecond.

He was afraid that if he blinked it would be gone.

And with that he swore, that like everyone else had, he would forget about Lily Marie Evans.

ooooooooooooooo

A/N) I didn't really intend for it to be like that but it just did : ). Remember, no flames are welcome, but constructive criticism is (As long as it is actually constructive, not just "You're story sucks. And you have bad spelling")

Cookies to anyone that reviews.

By the way, you might want to meet my muse for this story, who is one of my socks, Stripy.

Stripy: Hya!

MFB: runs off to netball game Must beat Hills Gramma!

Marshmallow Fluff Bunny


	4. Cocoon under the Covers

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James, Sirius or any of the characters from the books. I only own Lily's dad, Lily's dog future OC's and the plot.

All the thoughts are in italics, but if it's only a word in italics it means it's emphasized.

The inspiration for this chapter kinda came from the second _Stravaganza_ book. (The main character's step-brother verbally abuses her). So really, I don't own that idea either…

.:0:.

Careful not to make a sound Lily silently pushed open the dark coloured oak door.

Wincing when the door clicked shut, the red-head hoped that her sister didn't hear.

To the girl's dismay, her older sister bounded down the stairs with a look as if to say why-the-hell-are-you-here.

Of course, Petunia would never dare say or think that while their mother was in the house. But now that their mother was… 'deceased' and their father was never home, Petunia had all the opportunity in the world to torment Lily.

Quickly Lily hid the strange letter behind her back and, with a scowl, pushed past her sister and ran up the many stairs leading to her room.

In a similar way to Sirius, lily sighed and crouched at the base of her poster-covered door with her legs pulled up to her chest.

Now, if you looked closely and squinted your eyes, a person could make out the form of a dog under the covers of Lily's dark doona.

If you were very familiar with dogs, you would be able to tell that this dog was a Siberian husky.

But you wouldn't be able to tell that this dog was a pale gray colour with white fore-legs unless you pulled back the covers and looked.

You wouldn't be able to tell that the Husky's name was Madden, unless you very politely enquired Lily.

And this would be very unlikely, as it would be very doubtful that you would ever find out about this dog as only two people in this world knew about Madden, and one of them could not be asked anymore.

The other person was Lily.

Now, even if you knew this dog, and its name, it was be almost impossible that you knew where this dog came from, it's sad, unfortunate past and how it managed to wind up in Lily's room, sleeping in the warm protective cocoon under the read-head's black doona.

And the reason it would be almost impossible would be because only two people ever knew. One of them could not be asked anymore and the other one was obviously the owner of this dog, which of course happened to be Lily.

You're probably asking; how _did_ Madden get there, what was his sad and unfortunate past and why was he sleeping under Lily's black doona?

But I could not answer that, because I am _not _one of the two people, so I cannot tell you.

And as Lily sighed and continued leaning against her poster-covered door, Madden slowly rose out of the protective cocoon of the black doona to slowly walk his weary legs so that he could go over to the obviously depressed girl.

So he did this.

The action was welcomed warmly by Lily, with appreciative pats on Madden's rough but soft thick coat.

As if to ask what the strange letter his owner was holding in her hands, Madden jammed his nose towards the letter.

Breaking out of her daze, Lily stared down at the strange letter residing in her lap.

Madden nudged the letter again with a soft but frustrated growl.

Sighing Lily broke the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Even thought she knew what the letter contained, she was still wary about it and had some kind of doubt that Hogwarts actually existed, despite the incident with Sirius.

Quickly she skimmed through the letter and contemplated it. How the hell was she supposed to pay for the train ticket when she had no money, let alone pay for school equipment?

That thought was pushed out of Lily's mind as another one formed.

_How could she go if her dad didn't know?_

She then realised that her dad wouldn't even be home, but then came to another depressing realisation.

_How could she go without Petunia realising._

The thought of actually _confiding_ in Petunia and asking her for something sickened Lily to the stomach.

Yet another thought popped into her head.

_How could Madden come._

It was clear that no dogs in the letter. 'Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad'.

Dogs were not stated.

Her brain practically exploded at the thought of leaving her beloved Husky with Petunia, or worse, giving him to the _pound_.

One thing in common between Lily and Madden was that they didn't like other people. The only exception was Sirius, but the reasons for that were simple; _they had many things in common_.

Lily and Madden both had sad, unfortunate pasts and very little trust to strangers. Both had been betrayed and broken into millions of people.

If Lily left Madden, it would be like betraying him. So she came up with a conclusion; _Madden would come with her_.

She was very aware that it wasn't really the best idea, considering she could face expulsion, but what else could she do? Petunia didn't even know Madden existed.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, jolting the sullen girl out of her thoughts.

"OPEN UP FREAK" screamed the horrendous beast otherwise know as her sister.

Hurriedly she grabbed Madden and hid him under her bed, along with the Hogwarts letter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "but Petunia can't find you". With one last sorry glance at Madden she flicked open the door and faced her sister.

Scowling she muttered "What the hell do you want" spitefully.

Petunia spat back with "I just wanted to say that I hope you die just like the piece of shit that you call our mother" she moved to go away but then turned back with an evil smirk.

"Oops, I mean _called_ our mother. She's dead now isn't she? Stabbed herself in the heart. Wasn't much of a loss, can't say I'm sad."

Petunia spat out the last bit with disgust and spun on her heal, but not before throwing over her shoulder "And I hope you do the same too!".

Slamming the door shut Lily returned to her crouching position against her bedroom door.

Even though the insults and taunts hurt Lily couldn't let them show. After all, that was what Petunia wanted.

"Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can never hurt you" she muttered the saying over and over.

Still muttering the saying Lily rose from the position against the door and turned the lock, making sure that Petunia couldn't enter.

_It doesn't really matter, does it? She'll probably get me on my way out._

Slowly she wandered over to her bed and nudged Madden softy to tell him that he could get out from under there now.

Eagerly he bounded out and jumped on-top of the bed, quickly burrowing under the covers.

Sighing she lifted the covers and slid under the covers beside Madden.

Silently she slipped into the realm of slumber.

And if you had been there you would have noticed that for once, Lily Marie Evans had a look of contentment on her usually sad face.

0o0

A/N: Wow, I wrote that in like, an hour or two. That was five pages and 1250 words or something. My longest chappy yet.

Thanks to all my reviewers. (Amiee-Rose, Claire, hotblacknesss, Alaskan Chick, Robster639, Hilaryjojo, Chelsea and Millz) You guys rock!

I'll probably update soon because I'm on school hols now. R&R please it keeps me writing! If I get 10 reviews I'll post on the 25th of April. Kay?

MFB


	5. Scuffing Black Chucks

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Harry Potter, his parents, godfather or fathers other best friends. I **only** own Lily's Dad, Madden and the plot.

Same as last chapter, **sentences** in italics are thoughts, words in italics are emphasized.

:0:

Just as Lily had thought, Petunia _did_ get her while she was exiting her bedroom.

And especially seeing as Lily hadn't exited that room for a day, Petunia hadn't had any opportunities to torment Lily.

So now she got extra.

"Hey Freak, why'd you exit your ugly room? I was hoping you'd never come out and that you'd starve to death. Or maybe you're only coming out to get the butchers knife so that you can stab yourself like out poor excuse for a mother" she sneered down at her red-headed sister.

"Leave me alone bitch and let me get something to friggin' eat!" thundered Lily as she pushed her way past her sad excuse for a sister.

Petunia stood there for a second before muttering something under her breath, that, to put lightly, wasn't very nice.

Relieved that her wallet hadn't fallen out of the pockets of her jeans Lily grabbed a couple of pieces of bread and headed towards the heavy oak front door.

Quickly Petunia jumped in-front of it and demanded "Where are you going!"

Lily was, in fact, headed towards 'The Leaky Cauldron' as it said in the letter, to find Diagons Alley.

But she couldn't say that and instead opted to mutter instead "I'm meeting a friend".

Abruptly Lily pushed passed her sister to get out the door.

Running down the street towards inner London a thought flashed across her mind.

_I left Madden at home. With Petunia._

She continued her thoughts and kept on running, not exactly knowing where she was going was sure that she would find a way.

:0:

The sun was setting as Lily reached the Leaky Cauldron. She had spent five hours trying to find the place and after getting lost six times she was finally there.

Curiously the red-head pushed open the door and walked in.

All the heads of the occupants of the bar swivelled their heads as Lily walked in.

_What are they wearing?_

She had noticed the dress like items that it seemed everyone wore.

Sullenly Lily looked down at her black chucks, tattered baggy jeans, black singlet and olive military jacket that was too big for her. Compared to everyone else she looked suitably out-of-place.

With a scowl on her face Lily moved to the bar counter and spoke "I wanna speak to Tom".

The barman left to look for him as two boys around her age walked in laughing.

_One of them looks like a prat_ she thought_ and the other one is… Sirius? What the hell is he doing with that arrogant jerk? I haven't seen him in days…_

Clenching and un-clenching her fists she stuffed them in her pocket and headed towards them.

"Why haven't I seen you in days?" angrily demanded Lily.

Sirius looked up at the girl standing in front of him and smirked. He then realised that he wasn't supposed to know him and resumed a slightly bewildered face.

"And who the hell are you?" he asked.

For a second Lily thought she saw a flicker of recognition in the arrogant jerks eyes, but when she blinked it was gone.

Resuming her attention to Sirius she remembered something about him.

_Sirius is a very good actor._

It slowly dawned on Lily that, maybe, just maybe, Sirius was _pretending_ he didn't know her. The thought made sense and the more she dwelled on it the more it made sense.

"Oh, sorry" Lily muttered quietly "You just look a lot like someone I know"

_Two can play that game _she thought. Sirius had forgotten something about his ex-best friend.

_She was a very good liar._

Now if you knew Lily, you might have known this fact. This is _very_ unlikely, seeing as she didn't have any friends.

Of course, Sirius _was_ her friend, but he hadn't been friends with her long enough to know. Only two people knew of her lying ability. One of them could not be asked anymore, and the other was herself.

So nobody could tell that she was lying, and as she began to walk away from them, Tom happened to come out of the back rooms.

"Where's the little girl that asked for me?" he asked.

Lily strode forward and acidly answered "First, I'm not a 'little girl' as you put it. And secondly, I _do _have a name. Yeah, I was the _person_ that asked for you."

Tom looked as though she was the scariest person he had ever seen. Actually, everybody in the pub looked that way. Sirius and his 'arrogant jerk' of a new friend began to slowly try and sneak out the door.

Indicating for her to follow, Tom headed to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Lily raised an eyebrow at the brick wall, thinking

_How the hell is a brick wall the entrance to some random wizard shopping centre?_

To her amazement the archway formed and she walked through the arch. Surveying the Alley the petite red-head did not seem a bit shocked and only said three words;

"Let's get going".

0+

In one word to describe Lily's feelings right now, it was _bored._ Dead bored. She was sick of being dragged around to musty old shops, standing around feeling out of place.

No matter how much Lily liked to be different, being surrounded entirely by adults and being the only one in jeans made her feel incredibly out-of-place.

The only shop she had liked was the book store. Yes, Lily Marie Evans, complete and utter tomboy liked to _read_. But she even felt out of place in the bookstore because she didn't know any of the author's names or the books.

The only other good thing was that she managed to send a letter to Hogwarts. All she had to do was wait for a reply. But she was still bored and unhappy.

So Lily scuffed her chucks on the pebble walkway. They didn't scuff.

_Rrrrr, I hate it here already. And my bloody cassette player isn't working…_

0

By the time Lily got home it was 9'clock(A/N pm ),her sister was already asleep and the front door was locked. So she came to the conclusion that the only way to get in was through her tiny bedroom window that she luckily left open that morning.

Quickly Lily pulled open the window, pushed the bags of stuff from Diagon Alley in before here and quickly followed.

Making sure that Petunia wasn't there she shoved the bags under her bed, shut and locked her tiny bedroom window.

Surveying her room something was missing; there was no lump under the covers. Before anything had time to sink in the tired girl slipped into her bed, and only before she fell asleep did she realise;

_Madden was nowhere to be seen._

---0---

A/N: Hehehe cliffie…kinda crap chappy but it was a decent length, 6 pages and 1,168 words. Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock. I'm sorry I'm not answering them but I don't want a giant author's note… R&R please.

MFB


End file.
